Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field. Still more particularly, it relates to a method, system and computer-usable medium for providing token authentication on touch sensitive display devices of computer systems such as tablet type computer systems.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a growing awareness of the importance of ensuring the security of information handling systems of all kinds. In response, various approaches to authentication have evolved, including text-based passwords, security tokens (e.g., smartcards, dongles, etc.), and biometrics (e.g., fingerprint readers, retina scanners, etc.). However, the recent advent of portable devices such as cell phones, portable digital assistants (PDAs), and tablet computers pose challenges when implementing these approaches.
As an example, many of these devices now incorporate a touch sensitive screen that can be used as a “virtual” keyboard, which can prove cumbersome to use when entering a text-based password. As a result, some users do not like to use, and are slowed down, by these virtual keyboards. Furthermore, many of these devices also lack biometric readers or ports suitable for the implementation of security tokens.